The FNAF Flop
by Swampfox12
Summary: The FNAF Flop is about four little robots who run around the pizzeria doing crazy adventures trying to scare the security guard, Mike. This is a non serious, parody of the FNAF fandom in whole.


THE FNAF FLOP

(It's happening alright) BY THE SWAMPFOX

dumb shit ahead LEWD STUFF AS WELL

It was a quiet day at the pizzeria. Freddy was boasting about how fabulous his singing is while Bonnie is off breaking an arcade game be repeatedly slamming his head into it. Foxy is counting his sins and sharpening a knife that he stole from the kitchen to cut himself with. Chica is actually being productive by cleaning up the kitchen. Then Freddy began to rant. "WHY DOESN'T NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE." Freddy huffed. "IT'S BECAUSE WE SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE SINCE WE HAVE DEAD CHILDREN INSIDE OF US." Bonnie yelled to the brown bear, his head now has a large dent in it. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKOS." Bonnie added. "BUT WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" Freddy whined, stomping his feet like a bratty child. "DON'T ASK ME I GOT A ROCK FOR A BRAIN." Bonnie said in return. They both started fighting with each other until a large knife flew in between them and stabbed the wall. "YE MORONS!" a raspy voice growled from the shadows. A red fox appeared covered in cuts from his attempts of suicide. But he's not smart enough to realize that only works for humans, not fucking robot dumbass. Anyway, the fox creeped over to the rabbit and bear. The bear terrified at the sight of him and the rabbit was turned on. "Hello Foxy." Bonnie said smoothly. "Can ye shut ya'lls faceholes! I'm tryin' to sleep and ye fightin' like rats over rotten food!" Foxy snarled. "Anything for you my love." Bonnie grinned. Foxy rolled his eyes at the stupid purple rabbit. "I WILL STOP TALKING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Freddy begged and sank to his knees. Foxy has left quite a toll on Freddy's sanity. Foxy likes to use Freddy as a punching bag. Foxy grinned at Freddy's fear and walked back into his cove. "If I wasn't a robot I would so hit that." Bonnie mumbled in awe as he stared at Foxy's bottom. CAUSE ROBOTS ARE SEX CRAVING DEMONS.

Four hours and twenty minutes later, it is nighttime. Keys jangled as the door slowly opened, making a loud creaking noise. The animatronics were on their stages. The boney security guard fumbled to his office and sank into his black, moldy chair. Then it begins. The robots began to wander around the pizzeria, emotionless and zombie like. It scares the crap out of the security guard. He sparingly checked the cameras, not wanting to use all of his power to be abducted by a furry robot of horror. This security guard wasn't exactly, smart though. He forgot one crucial detail. He has not checked on pirate's cove since he's been in this place. Foxy peeked out of his cove. "Why hasn't he paid attention to me?" he hissed. He crept out of his dusty stage, looked around and zipped to the security office. The guard didn't even have a second to close his door. "SENPAI NOTICE ME!" Foxy roared and pounced on the security guard. The guard screamed like a five year old. Foxy was about to chomp on him until he got a good look of this guard. He grinned. "Yer kinda cute to be doin' a job like this aren't ya lad?" Foxy flirted. The guard looked at Foxy like he was satan himself. "I-I guess.." he mumbled. "Well how 'bout I teach ye a few things about workin' here." he said. "L-Like what.." the guard said shyly. "That all the guards fall in love with me." Foxy said smoothly. "How does that even work?!" the guard said, wiggling trying to get out of his grasp. "It finds its own way." Foxy said, pressing his nose against the guard's nose. "J-J-Just get off!" the guard pleaded. "Aw don't be so shy lad. I'm a very nice fox...fer now." Foxy grinned. Then Foxy started to do crap that is VERY LEWD YOU DON'T DO THAT AT HOME KIDS OK LIKE POOR MIKE. Once Foxy was finished, Mike, (I think you all know who I'm talking about but for the dumbasses out there that's the security guard in FNAF 1) had been brutally molested. His clothes were torn and most of his body was shown. Foxy trotted out the office grinning. He then said, "See you tomorrow night Mister Mike." he said seductively then went back in his cove. Mike clambered up to his chair shaking and crying. "Out of all the jobs out there..this is the only one that would hire me." he groaned and cried some more. It was only three am sadly, for Mike at least. Things were only going to get worst for this frail of a teenager.

Bonnie was the slowest animatronic in the place. He barely makes it to the office by five am. So when Mike saw that he left the stage, he wasn't to worried. He knew Foxy wasn't going to appear for the rest of the night so he stayed far away from that camera. But what got him scared is that Chica was missing. She loved to hide in the areas that didn't have a visual camera. Like the kitchen. But she was fast and can easily make it to the office in a half hour or so. Mike was on alert for the chicken that people praise. He checked the rooms that led to the office. That chicken was still in the kitchen. Mike laid back in his chair and sighed. He was having a slow night. Besides Foxy of course. So he kicked his legs up on the desk and tried to relax. He shut his eyes. He heard a child's laughter. He woke up startled. He scanned around the room trying to find the child. No child was there. He took his feet off the desk and searched the camera's for a kid. Not a sight of one. "I-I might need to go out there.." he uttered to himself. He grabbed a flashlight and left the office.

Mike darted the flashlight in different directions. He was to paranoid to look in one way. He then heard the laugh again. "Hello?" he echoed. No one responded. "Hello!" he said louder. No one again. He walked some more until he bumped into something purple. He looked up, terrified. "I'm walking here!" the purple man growled. "W-Who are you!?" Mike squealed. "Oh I'm not important. But to every fangirl I'm the reason they get orgasms at night." the man sighed. "Just t-tell me your name." Mike said. "Just call me the purple man. Or guy. Whatever." He said. "Why are you here?! It's v-very dangerous at night!" Mike said frantic. "I made this place dangerous though. Come on tell me that old phone guy forgot about me!" the man groaned. "I've only worked here for two days…" Mike mumbled. "Oh then you haven't got to that part yet. Well I am the purple guy who killed five children and stuffed their bodies into these robots. I'm the reason the walk at night." he said cooly, like it wasn't some big deal. It's not like he KILLED KIDS OR SOME SHIT. "Y-You're the reason that I was molested!" Mike shrieked. "What no how the hel- oh yea. Foxy's kinda a slut." Purple man replied. "I can see that." Mike added. "Wait...how are you still alive? I thought you would be in jail or gotten the death sentence." Mike said. "Oh no, no, no. I was killed alright." Purple guy smirked. "Then how are you here…" Mike began to shake. "i'm a ghost idiot." Purple guy said. Then Mike screamed again. "Hey! Don't shit your panties! I'm chill." Purple man commented. "YOU'RE A GHOST THOUGH!" Mike yelled. "Yea so?" Purple man shrugged. "DON'T GHOST POSSESS PEOPLE?!" Mike screamed. "Some do but I'm fine." Purple guy said relaxed. "What are you going to do to me?!" Mike said. "Oh nothing. I'm just going to watch the show." Purple guy said, plucking his fingernails. "What show?" Mike asked. "The one that's about to happen." Like that, Chica let out a high pitch scream from behind Mike and attacked him. Mike screamed and flailed as a suit was being slowly pulled on by the animatronic chicken. Purple guy smiled as he heard the snapping of bones and the crushing of his skull as the suit was being pulled on. "That's not your best work Chica." Commented the Purple guy. "Oh come ON. I tried! At least I actually did something unlike dumbass, slut, and ego freak over there." Chica groaned, pointing at Bonnie who got himself locked in a closet, Freddy who FELL ASLEEP through all of this nonsense and Foxy who was laying down on what was once Mike's underwear. The purple guy laughed. "Aw they're all corrupted from the ridiculous fandom that adores these nutjobs." Purple Guy wheezed. "Them why am I ok?" Chica asked. "Because the fandom only likes your cousin the sex doll. AKA toy Chica." Purple guy uttered. "That is true." Chica replied. "Is the fandom really that bad?" Chica asked once more. Purple guy looked at her with a sour face. "Yes it is my dear friend. They made this game into a sex filled, stupid, childish game." the man sighed. "I wish the game wasn't so popular. It was actually a decent game at first." Chica said in a mournful tone. "I do to Chica. I do to."

Scott woke up frantic from his nightmare. He laid in his bed as piles of money sat atop his desk. "Oh lord.." he mumbled, holding his head. What a messed up dream he had. "Ya know..that probably was a dream to tell me to stop making FNAF games." he said to himself. "But the money though.." he said, looking at his piles of cash. "At least it's not as bad as the sonic fandom." he shrugged, getting out of bed. He walked towards his desk with money on it and a computer. "Now what will be the story for FNAF 47…" he mumbled as he began typing away on his laptop, smiling evilly making another messed up game that oh so many people will buy.

END.


End file.
